Corneguidouille!
by On m'appelle Lucette
Summary: On a beau dire, l’amour ne rendra jamais aveugle. Rogue aura toujours le nez crochu, les cheveux gras et un air de va-nu-pieds, quand bien même j'en serais follement éprise...
1. Exhaustif préambule

**Chapitre 1 : Exhaustif préambule.**

(Flanelle) _s'éclaircit la gorge _: Bonjour à toutes et à tous, enfin surtout toutes, puisqu'à ma connaissance, la plupart de vous sont du sexe féminin. Je suis ici ce soir, ce matin ou cet après-midi, en fonction de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ces modestes pages, pour vous conter une histoire assez extraordinaire… Et je pèse mes mots !

Mesdames et Messieurs, ce que vous allez lire aujourd'hui sort tout simplement du commun… C'est une histoire sombre, contée malgré tout avec humour (si, si !), que nous rapporte notre auteur. Une histoire digne des plus grands (plus grands quoi, après, c'est autre chose) ; dans laquelle passion et haine se côtoient, dans laquelle douleur et fous rires se serrent les coudes, et où la fraternité et la trahison ne font qu'un… Aaah j'entends quelques sceptiques ! Ai-je réussi à piquer votre curiosité ? Non ? Bon, tant pis.

C'est une histoire qui commence comme un savon sous la douche : tout va bien, tout sent bon, tout est beau et propre jusqu'à ce qu'on glisse dessus… Pardon ? Ah, bien sûr, que j'en rajoute une bonne couche, puisque c'est _mon_ histoire ! Non, non ne partez pas tout de suite ! Ok, ok, j'arrête les affabulations. Non, s'il vous-plaît, attendez, regardez ça avant de partir:

_(Flanelle montre une photo sur laquelle quatre jeunes hommes font les mariolles. Elle se racle la gorge avant de continuer)_ Bien entendu, vous connaissez la trame principale de mon histoire: les Maraudeurs.

Celui-là, qui sourit d'un air niais, c'est James Potter, le père du très célèbre Harry Potter. S'il sourit comme ça c'est sûrement parce qu'une certaine rouquine doit être dans les parages. James, c'est la star du club de Quidditch : il se désigne lui-même comme étant « le meilleur attrapeur depuis Roderick Plumpton ». Imaginez la taille de ses chevilles… C'est limite s'il ne parle pas parfois de lui-même à la troisième personne. N'est-ce-pas pathétique ?

L'autre, juste derrière lui… Comment ? Oui, la paire de fesses, c'est ça. Oui, bon, forcément vous aurez du mal à le reconnaître. Quoiqu'il en soit, lui c'est Sirius Black. Croyez-moi, son visage est beaucoup moins disgracieux ! Sirius, C'est la coqueluche de ces dames : rien dans la tête, tout dans les muscles. Les autres appellent ça un Gryffondor 100% pur jus, moi j'appelle ça un barbare. A cette époque, il venait de partir de chez ses parents pour aller habiter chez les Potter. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que là-bas.

Le petit-gros que vous voyez, là, et qui a un air un peu absent sur le visage, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Je crois que de ma vie je n'ai jamais vu une telle bêtise concentrée chez une seule personne. Sérieusement, il a dû échanger sa place à Gryffondor contre des pièces de tissu au Choixpeau… Il est moche, peu populaire, méprisable, imbécile, et pire que tout : c'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui rigole à la blague du têtard. Vous savez ? « C'était un têtard, il croyait qu'il était tôt mais en fait… Il est têtard ! ». Il passe des heures à se bidonner tout seul dès qu'on la mentionne… Ses autres occupations ? Se pâmer d'admiration devant la popularité de Sirius, l'athlétisme de James et l'intelligence de Remus. Quelle vie !

Ah ? Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de Remus ? C'est normal, le meilleur pour la fin. Remus, c'est le dernier, là, celui qui se tient prêt à frapper James avec un bouquin. C'est le plus intellectuel des quatre, mais il est toujours partant pour un coup fourré. Sérieusement, je me demande ce qu'avait Dumbledore dans la tête en le nommant préfet… Une overdose de glucose peut-être… Bref, comme vous le savez certainement, grâce à la lecture de toute la saga des Harry Potter, Remus est un loup-garou. Petit handicap qui le complexe énormément…

Comment ? Ah, moi dans tout ça ? Bah vous aurez du mal à me voir, je suis derrière l'appareil en fait. Oui, oui, c'est moi qui prends la photo. Non, mais attendeeeez avant de partir ! Oui, je sais que vous les connaissez déjà, les Maraudeurs ! Non, je vous assure, je ne vous prends pas pour des jambons. Bon, d'accord, vous présenter la photo n'avait aucun strictement intérêt vu que je ne suis pas dessus et que vous connaissez tous les personnages. Mais bon, il faut bien commencer une fanfiction… Bon alors je vous explique mon utilité dans tout ça ? Ah, merci.

Alors moi, je suis un peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse : la Maraudeuse que tout le monde a oublié, quoi. Je connais ces quatre lascars depuis la première année ; j'ai fait mes premières heures de colle avec eux, mes premiers points en moins, mes premiers passages secrets… Mais j'ai été comme qui dirait évincée quelques années après notre sortie de Poudlard. Vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier l'essentiel: je m'appelle Flanelle Thérèse Géromine Pétronille Octavie De L'Estang. Comme en témoignent mes nombreux noms, je suis française. Enfin, plus exactement, je suis née à Honfleur et je suis arrivée en Angleterre dès mes 5 ans. J'ai été adoptée par une famille anglaise à la mort de mes parents. J'ai passé ma scolarité à Poudlard, et à ma sortie, j'ai décrété que l'Angleterre, c'était pas si mal que ça. Je suis donc restée.

Comment ? Vous me demandez si je fais des études ? Non merci, pas pour moi, tu peux bien les offrir à une autre ! Je me suis confortablement installée dans la maison d'été de mes parents adoptifs, Jack et Elizabeth Walden, à faire des petits boulots à droite et à gauche pour m'occuper.

Au moment où notre histoire commence, Sirius venait de me faire entrer comme secrétaire personnelle d'Alastor Maugrey. La classe, non ? Bon, d'accord, à part se servir d'une plume et d'un parchemin, une secrétaire n'a pas besoin de savoir faire grand-chose. Je passe mon temps à suivre Maugrey comme son ombre dans les différents départements du ministère, ou à prendre des rendez-vous pour son compte. Enfin ça, c'est pour les quelques heures que je passe en compagnie de Maugrey. La plupart du temps je traîne dans la cafèt du ministère avec un ou plusieurs des Maraudeurs. Je l'avoue, je suis assez inutile à la marche du ministère.

Ah si, quand même, figurez-vous qu'une fois j'ai même participé à une arrestation de mangemorts. Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas _du tout_ censée être là. D'ailleurs Maugrey m'en veut à mort depuis ça… Il faut dire que j'ai failli tout faire capoter ! James a eu du mal à l'empêcher de m'avada kedravriser sur place.

Bon, attendez, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici… Alors venez, suivez-moi _(Nous nous retrouvons au milieu d'une ville. Flanelle avance entre des petites rues en direction d'un manoir)._ Tiens, regardez, là _(Elle pointe quelque chose du doigt)._

_(On voit deux personnes approcher)_ Voilà, ça c'est moi et Remus. On vit ensemble depuis notre sortie de Poudlard. Non, non ne vous fourvoyez pas, nous ne sommes pas en couple. Remus est juste mon colocataire et, accessoirement, le meilleur ami que je n'aie jamais eu.

Alors pour vous mettre dans le bain, si nous sommes dehors à une heure aussi tardive, c'est parce que Lily et James nous ont tous invités à fêter leurs fiançailles. Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a étonnée au début, mais on s'y habitue… Et bon, en fait ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour vous, vu que vous avez lu les bouquins. Ah, regardez, voilà Sirius qui arrive… Bon, je vous laisse avec mon vrai moi, l'histoire va commencer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains (les miennes!). Allez, à tout de suite !

* * *

C'est bon vous êtes là ? Ok, donc nous venons d'arriver au portail du Manoir Potter. Remus et moi pouvons voir Sirius arriver à dos de sa moto volante. Mon cher loup-garou décide galamment de l'attendre avant d'entrer. Déjà lassée, je baille en m'étirant. Ah, le voilà qui approche.

-Salut Sirius.

-Salut Nellie, Salut Lunard ! Aaaah la vie est belle, hurle-t-il en nous embrassant expansivement.

Remus prend un air renfrogné :

-Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que ton meilleur ami vient de se fiancer qu'il faut que tu te forces à être plus enthousiaste que d'habitude…

-Ouais, c'est pas comme si c'était une surprise qu'il se fiance, quand même… Et je t'en supplie, arrête de m'appeler Nellie.

Mais malheureusement pour nous, Sirius ne se départit pas de son air béat, ni de mon affreux surnom. Agacée par son idiotie congénitale, je demande :

-Tu étais censé amener Peter. Tu l'as perdu en route ou il n'a pas réussi à te suivre ?

Sirius hausse les épaules, vexé, mais toujours le sourire à la bouche (si, si il y arrive! Nous parlons tout de même de Sirius Black, je vous en prie !) :

-Je suis allé chez lui, sa mère m'a dit qu'il était « affreusement malade » et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir… La dragoncelle à ce que j'ai compris… Mais quand même, il aurait pu faire un effort pour les fiançailles de James !

-Il aurait surtout pu trouver une excuse plus plausible ! m'exclamai-je en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

Remus sourit à ma remarque. Je crois que lui non plus n'a jamais trop aimé Peter. En fait j'en suis même sûre. Mais par égard pour les deux autres zigotos, il ne dit rien. Ca c'est tout Remus. La délicatesse incarnée…

-Bon les affreux, vous permettez, je me les caille, je rentre.

… ou pas.

Quelques secondes après que Remus ait sonné, Lily nous ouvre avec un sourire radieux. Elle a l'air comblé. Merlin tout puissant, je sens que je vais passer une soirée éprouvante ! Nom d'une baguette en bois, je hais les débordements de joie. Et Lily avec. Mais bon, je fais des efforts pour James, Sirius et Remus… Enfin, surtout pour Remus en fait…

-Remus, Nellie, Sirius !! Entrez, entrez ! Retirez vos manteaux, je vous en prie ! Comment allez-vous tous ? Peter n'est pas avec vous ? Vous n'avez pas froid j'espère ? Oh lala, ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vus ?

Je tente difficilement d'en placer une sous cette avalanche de questions. Remus coupe Lily :

-Ca fait _au moins_ une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vus Lily, rigole-t il.

Ca ne me fait pas rire du tout. Lily est une surexcitée de la vie, une sorte de Père Noël sous Prozac. Et c'est de pire en pire depuis qu'elle est avec James… C'est Disneyland tous les jours avec elle. Croyez-moi, c'est usant. Imaginez-vous faire le manège des poupées en boucle…

Quand j'ai appris pourquoi Lily et James nous invitaient, j'ai failli me faire porter pâle… Remus a dû me traîner jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Enervée, je marmonne quelque chose à propos de Peter, qui n'est décidément pas aussi idiot que je le pensais. Alors que Lily va ranger nos manteaux dans la chambre d'amis et que Sirius se jette dans les bras de son presque frère, Remus se tourne vers moi, amusé, et me lance discrètement :

-Est-ce que tu viens réellement de reconnaître une once d'intelligence en Peter ?

J'éclate de rire. Ah, si j'étais une femme normalement constituée, je serais folle de Remus Lupin !

James se tourne vers nous après avoir lâché Sirius. Lui aussi semble gonflé à l'euphorisant ce soir. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et déclare haut et fort, pour éviter que Remus puisse me le reprocher :

-Toutes mes félicitations James !!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes et de laisser tomber un peu lourdinguement :

-Eh, n'oublie pas que l'amour est aveugle mais que le mariage lui rend la vue !

Remus pouffe, moqueur. James sourit. Ca peut paraître dingue mais James et Lily adorent ce genre de remarques nunuches. Je lève les yeux au ciel, désespérée. Lily revient de la chambre d'amis au moment où je sors quelque chose de mon sac.

-OoOoOoooOh !! Qu'est ce que c'est ??

Je fais un sourire crispé et empoigne la bouteille de champagne que j'avais emportée. Oui, j'ai peut-être un jugement un peu négatif à l'égard de mes amis mais je prends soin d'eux tout de même… Ils peuvent être utiles, qui sait ?

En voyant la bouteille, Remus s'écrie :

-Allez, champagne pour tout le monde !!

-Espèce d'alcolo, le champagne ça se déguste ! Je m'écrie, révoltée, en serrant la précieuse bouteille contre moi.

Remus lève les yeux au plafond.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas votre expérience des alcools fins et raffinés, Madame La Duchesse…

-T'inquiètes pas Lunard, j'ai toute la binouze qu'il faut au frigo… Rétorque James en un clin d'œil peu discret.

La réponse de Lily ne se fait pas attendre :

-Ah non, James, tu m'as promis ! Pas ce soir, c'est notre soirée !

Non mais quelle rabat-joie, sans rire… Comment James peut-il la supporter ? Une vraie belle-mère avant l'heure !

-Oh allez, Lily Jolie, ta soirée, c'est tous les soirs… Lui susurre-t il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus (très lourd, soit dit en passant).

Et Lily se permet de faire la tête. Dis-donc, je sens que ça va être sympatoche ! Sentant la crise de nerfs imminente, je l'entraîne à la cuisine d'un ton qui se veut gai :

-Allez Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas, des fiançailles on t'en fêtera des milliers si tu veux ! Laisse-les décompresser, pour une fois qu'ils arrivent à se voir !

J'ai envie de rajouter « Tu ne vas pas nous faire chier mèmère, on n'a que 20 ans ! », mais je m'abstiens à contrecoeur. Lily me suit, bon gré, mal gré. Elle proteste qu'ils vont encore lui détruire son mobilier et lui tâcher ses tapis. Je réplique que de toute façon, puisqu'elle est une sorcière, ça ne lui prendra que deux secondes pour ranger le lendemain. Elle se trouve à court d'arguments et se voit obligée de laisser les hommes déboucher le champagne et sortir la vinasse.

En attendant, nous nous retrouvons seules dans la cuisine. Les moments que je passe seule avec Lily sont ceux que j'appréhende le plus. J'ai toujours peur que sa bonne humeur expansive termine par me contaminer et que je termine par ressembler à un Bisounours ou à Mickey Mouse (sa voix suraigüe est l'un de mes cauchemars les plus affreux).

Mais contre toute attente, Lily affiche un air grave qui me surprend tellement que je ne peux que la prendre au sérieux (pour une fois):

-Nellie, il faut que je te dise…

-Pitié, ne m'appelle pas Nellie, c'est tout ce que je demande. C'est trop Anglais pour moi.

Elle prend un air contrit.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, mais j'ai un peu de mal avec « Flanelle ». Ça fait un peu… ruban.

Je souris, sincèrement cette fois. Bizarrement, les critiques qu'elle peut me faire sont les remarques que j'apprécie le plus de sa part. En plus elle n'a pas totalement tord. Flanelle est un nom assez dur à porter…

-Je pense que c'était le but recherché par ma mère. Enfin, Octavie je veux dire.

A la mention de ma mère biologique, Lily a l'air mal à l'aise :

-Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler… Je veux dire, tu ne nous parle pas souvent de tes parents biologiques et de ton enfance en France…

-Et c'est ça qui te rend si mal à l'aise ?

-Oui... Enfin, non…

Elle a l'air de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

-Je ne vois franchement pas l'importance que ça a, Lily. De toute façon je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de cette époque.

-Justement c'est important… Ecoute… Je…

-Si je n'en parle pas c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Je suis née, mes parents sont morts, j'ai été adoptée. Point final.

-Bon, tu vas me laisser terminer, Nellie?

Son ton sec m'intercepte. Imaginez Tinkie-Winkie vous ordonner de vous la fermer, il y a de quoi surprendre. Mon dieu : Oui-Oui se rebelle ? Tremblement de terre au pays des jouets !! Raz-de-marée sur l'Île aux Enfants !

Je ne cherche cependant pas à répliquer –bien que l'envie ne manque pas- et la laisse achever.

-Ecoute Nellie, ça m'embête de te dire ça… Mais le fait que tu ne nous parle pas de tout ça… Et la mystérieuse mission dont tu t'es investie auprès de Dumbledore…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien… Ne le prends pas mal hein. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, mais… Ca en amène _certains_ à penser que le traître serait toi…

Je suis littéralement estomaquée.

Moi qui pensais passée une soirée des plus médiocres à parler de l'heureuse future vie de mari et femme de James et Lily, je me retrouve assise dans une cuisine dont la décoration laisse franchement à désirer –influence de Barbie ? On ne saura jamais…- à être accusée d'être la taupe qui livre toutes les informations capitales de l'Ordre à Voldemort.

Sa déclaration me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je les ai critiqués des milliers de fois. Ils m'ont insupporté au moins autant. J'ai failli leur décoller plusieurs bonnes roustes pour leur bêtise. J'ai toujours détesté leur manière de voir le monde en rose et noir (**Nda** : oui parce qu'ils sont tellement Bisounoursisés que le blanc est rose pour eux). Mais, Merlin tout puissant, ce sont mes amis. Des amis insupportables, certes, mais ils ont au moins le mérite d'avoir décerné ce titre.

Lily est réellement gênée. Ma réaction a dû l'étonner. J'ai vraiment dû surestimer leur capacité de jugement…

-Nellie, je n'ai pas dit que je pensais que tu étais le traître…

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses Lily, la coupé-je sèchement.

Elle prend une inspiration. Elle a l'air peiné.

-Ecoute, je sais que ça peut décevoir…

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Je m'assois sur la première chaise qui vient, trop éberluée pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Tellement éberluée que je ne remarque même pas que je me suis assise sur les toasts apéritifs. Ce que ça vient faire sur une chaise, on se le demande.

Lily reprend, alors que je tente de retirer la tapenade qui me colle au fessier d'un geste rageur:

-Nellie, comprends-les ! Tu viens d'une famille dont on ne connaît rien ! Qui sait si tes parents n'étaient pas des sorciers rattachés à la cause de Voldemort ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répliquer. Ils savent tous très bien pourquoi je ne parle jamais d'Octavie et de Gustave. Lily prend une bonne inspiration et continue, comme si elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir terminer si elle s'arrêtait :

- Mais surtout… Surtout… Tu es de plus en plus absente, on ne te voit quasiment jamais… Tu pars des jours entiers, et tu reviens toujours avec une mine d'information sur les mangemorts… Et quand tu passes du temps avec nous tu es mal aimable au possible… Tu as tellement changé, on ne te reconnaît plus !

Sa tirade m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je sors brusquement de la cuisine. Elle n'est même pas logique dans son raisonnement. Comment est-ce que je pourrais trahir l'Ordre alors que je n'en fais même pas partie ? Et ça a eu Optimal en arithmancie…

Elle me suit, embarrassée :

-Nellie, reviens, écoute !! Réponds-moi ! Explique-nous !

Je retourne au salon, sous le regard éberlué des trois hommes, qui ont dû entendre des bribes de notre conversation. Passablement vexée, j'empoigne mon sac à main –qui vient de leur fournir une bonne bouteille de champagne bien chère, soit dit en passant- et me retourne vers mon hôtesse d'un air rageur :

-Où est mon manteau ?

-Ne pars pas Nellie, attends…

-Non, je n'attends pas ! Je me casse ! Donne-moi mon manteau tout de suite !

Les trois hommes ont l'air sidérés. James prend la parole :

-Lily, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai confié nos soupçons à Nellie… Je suis désolée, James, mais elle devait être au courant…

Sirius prend immédiatement un air constipé. Remus, lui, n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. James soupire et se retourne vers moi, avec une lueur triste qui se veut compréhensive dans les yeux :

-Nellie, je suis désolé que tu aies eu à entendre ça… Mais il faut nous comprendre…

Dipsy commence à m'énerver. Leur calme ne les abandonnera donc jamais ? J'inspire profondément avant de cracher :

-Comprendre quoi Jamesie ? Qu'après toutes ces années passées avec vous vous n'avez pas plus confiance en moi qu'en le premier venu ?

La confiance est une vertu primordiale pour James. C'est pour cela que ma remarque le pique immédiatement au vif :

-Il y a un traître parmi nous, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, arrête de faire ton outrée !

-J'ai quelques raisons de l'être il me semble ! Et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ta seule amie ! Pourquoi ce serait moi la traîtresse ?

-Arrête Nellie ! Tu as cru qu'on avait pas remarqué combien tu avais changé ? Tu n'es jamais là, et quand tu reviens…

-… Tu reviens toujours avec une mine d'information sur les mangemorts et un air mal aimable, je termine à sa place en un « gnagnagna » moqueur.

-Ne joues pas à ça ! Mets-toi à notre place ! On ne sait rien de ton passé, ni de ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas là !

-Tes arguments sont minables James ! Pourquoi pas suspecter Remus parce que c'est un loup-garou pendant qu'on y est !

A ces mots, je vois que les lèvres de Sirius s'étrécissent et que James se renfrogne.

Oh non.

Ne me dites pas que…

Je crois que j'ai touché en plein dans le mille. Merlin tout puissant. Ils ont _réellement_ suspecté Remus. Mon Remus qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je reste bouche bée devant tant de stupidité. Et je ne me cache pas pour leur faire savoir :

-Alors là… Je vous savais idiots mais à ce point… Vous êtes vraiment…

James me coupe, agacé :

-Donne-nous une preuve, bordel, Nellie !

-Je ne m'appelle PAS Nellie !

Sirius se lève, prit d'une intuition soudaine, et empoigne mon bras droit. James comprend aussitôt –une fois n'est pas coutume- et remonte la manche de ma robe.

Qu'elle n'est pas leur surprise en constatant qu'aucune marque ne s'y affiche… J'arrache mon bras de leur emprise.

- Vous êtes contents ? Pas de marque ! Je suis blanche comme neige, désolée de vous décevoir !

Sirius renifle dédaigneusement, et se rempare de mon bras :

-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, Nellie, tous les partisans de Voldemort ne sont pas marqués.

-Tu peux m'en citer un peut-être ?

-Greyback !

-Greyback est un loup-garou espèce d'abruti congénital ! Tu as une cervelle, sers-toi en, macaque à la manque !

Ma remarque déplait fortement à Sirius. Il sort sa baguette et me la coince sous la gorge. Je peux entendre Lily bloquer sa respiration et Remus se lever brusquement :

-Ca suffit, Sirius, lâche-la tout de suite !

Mais Sirius n'a franchement pas l'intention de me lâcher. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

-Je sais très bien avec qui tu passes tes nuits pendant que nous nous battons contre Voldemort… Tu t'amuses bien pendant que certains de nous donnent leur vie pour se battre !

Le silence s'est fait dans la pièce. Chacun a pu entendre Sirius aussi clairement que moi. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que le silence pouvait être aussi angoissant. Je déglutis, peu sûre de moi. Merlin, je suis pas dans la merde…

-T'as que de la gueule, Black, arrête ton délire.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne délire pas, De L'Estang. Je sais d'où tu tires tes putains d'informations sur les mangemorts, sale catin.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me soustraire à son étreinte et de lui retourner une gifle magistrale. Pour couronner le tout, je lui crache au visage, avant de m'emparer vivement de mon sac et de partir précipitamment.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dépasser la cheminée. Je sens un sortilège me frapper dans le dos alors que je tombe à terre. J'entends Remus se précipiter pour m'aider à me relever, mais quelqu'un l'en empêche, je crois.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je suis comme écrasée contre le sol. Je peux sentir le sang couler de mon dos. Je ricane nerveusement : Lily aura de quoi nettoyer ses tapis, demain.

J'entends Sirius approcher, il me retourne sur le dos et m'assois face à lui, dos à la cheminée.

-Dis-leur avec qui tu passes tes nuits.

-Vas te faire foutre, bordel, murmuré-je.

Heureusement pour moi, Remus intervient. Il se jette sur Sirius, les précipitant tous les deux contre la cheminée. Le choc fait tomber une urne sur ma tête. Pitié, Merlin, ne me dites pas que c'est Mrs Potter… Ce serait le clou de la soirée ! Je soupire de soulagement en constatant que ce n'est que la poudre de cheminette.

En attrapant l'urne, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus qu'une solution. Je perds beaucoup de sang, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que la bagarre soit finie. Et Remus aura beau faire, Sirius aura le dessus. Je desserre alors le couvercle pour prendre une poignée de poudre. Je me lève tant bien que mal, faisant tomber le reste de l'urne par terre. Je me dirige vers le feu à reculons. Au moment où je jette ma poignée de poudre et que je me précipite dans le feu, je me rends compte que je ne connais pas son adresse. Chiottes alors. Comment je vais faire ? Pendant les quelques secondes que je prends pour réfléchir, je peux entendre James s'écrier :

-Elle s'enfuit !!

Prise par le court, je prononce clairement un nom qui résonne dans la pièce entière :

-Severus ! Severus Rogue !

Je peux voir les mines ébahies de James, Lily, Sirius, et surtout Remus, mon Remus qui n'en croit pas ses yeux, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre !

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en déprime juste en dessous.

Ah, juste pour la note, j'ai décidé de m'amuser avec mes titres de chapitres : je note un titre bidon que je modifie avec un thésaurus… Un peu comme Joey (mon héros, mon maître spirituel !), quand il doit écrire la lettre de recommandation de Monica et Chandler.


	2. Ahurissante immigration

**Chapitre 2 : Ahurissante immigration**

Dire que Rogue était surpris de me voir arriver par la cheminée serait un euphémisme. Bon, il faut dire que les gens normaux choisissent la porte d'entrée. Alors que je m'écrase littéralement sur son parquet, le sang dégoulinant de partout, je peux le sentir sursauter. En me reconnaissant, il s'approche et me soulève la tête, passablement interloqué :

-Flanelle ?

J'ouvre les yeux et soupire de soulagement. Je suis bien arrivée à destination. Tiens, il a l'air inquiet ! Bon, en même temps, il vient de voir débarquer une hystérique sanguinolente par la cheminée… Enfin quand même, qui peut se vanter, de nos jours, d'avoir rendu inquiet l'inquiétant Severus Rogue ? Ah non, à réflexion, ce serait plutôt de la surprise… Bon, loupé. Je tente de sourire et explique misérablement :

-Les Bisounours ne sont pas si inoffensifs…

… Avant de tomber royalement dans les pommes.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard pour me rendre compte que Severus m'a nettoyée, bandée et couchée dans son lit. Et déshabillée au passage. Je peux le voir accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine. Je tente de me redresser en grognant. Chiottes alors, Sirius n'y est pas allé de main morte ! En m'entendant maugréer, Severus se retourne vers moi.

-Ah, tu es réveillée.

Quelle constatation ! Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, m'allonge et prend ma température avec le dos de sa main.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

J'hésite à le dire. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir après tout. Comment ? Non, non, ce n'était pas que je me sentais ridicule de m'être fait exploser le nez par… Bref, devant le regard insistant de Severus, je réponds en grommelant :

-Black.

Ca fait un bail que je n'appelle plus mes amis –excepté Remus- par leur prénom quand je suis avec lui.

-Très bien, ça me donnera une raison de plus de lui arracher les entrailles, dit-il d'un air détaché.

-J'adore tes remarques diaboliques.

Il sourit. J'adore ce sourire. C'est à la fois un mélange de sournoiserie et d'affection. Severus sourit peu, mais quand il le fait c'est avec le cœur. Il reprend son air sérieux usuel, se sentant comme coupable d'avoir eu la faiblesse d'ébaucher un signe de contentement, et poursuit :

-Il t'a bien amochée.

Je soupire, les larmes aux yeux :

-Moi qui étais si jolie…

Le mangemort lève les yeux au plafond. Je crois vraiment que des fois je l'insupporte

-Alleeeez, fais pas cette tête Severus, TU ME KIFFES !

Il passe outre ma réflexion.

- Il t'a lancé un bon sort de magie noire. Même Malefoy serait incapable de lancer ce truc-là.

-Sirius Black se déverse dans la magie noire… répondis-je, songeuse. Intéressant… Le fils indigne, la tare de la famille qui nie ses parents pour combattre aux côtés de la Lumière retourne finalement sa veste et tombe dans les ténèbres… Un destin incontournable… Une catharsis sur pattes… Un conte digne d'Œdipe, de Bérénice, d'Anakin Skywalker !

Severus passe outre mes tergiversations. Je crois qu'avec le temps, il a compris qu'il valait mieux me couper avant que je commence à monologuer. Ventrebleu, moi qui espérais concurrencer Hamlet, voilà tous mes efforts réduits à néant !

-Pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ?

Je tousse, passablement gênée :

-Disons qu'ils ont appris de qui je tenais mes informations…

-Et ? Demande t-il, incompréhensif.

Re-toussement. Mes joues rougissent. Bon d'accord, ça doit paraître bizarre de me voir gênée.

-… Et ils ont appris _comment_ je remerciais mon informateur…

-Ah, je peux comprendre qu'ils n'aient pas apprécié, sourit-il –Merlin, mais c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui ! Que lui arrive t-il ??-

-Du coup, Black m'a fait toute une tirade menaçante et m'a lancé ce sort dans le dos alors que je tentais de sortir avec un semblant de dignité.

Severus acquiesce d'un air réprobateur et retourne s'occuper d'un chaudron qui bouillonne. Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'a perturbée dans toute cette histoire. Je me redresse tant bien que mal, tentant de me couvrir avec les draps, et déclare d'une voix peu assurée qui m'est peu coutumière :

-Tu sais… Ils… Ils croient que je suis le traître…

Severus se retourne et me dévisage, surpris. Il rajoute une pincée de poudre, tourne deux fois sa potion, et revient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Attends… Raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je lui fais alors le compte-rendu de la soirée. Le début médiocre voire minable, la tentative de prévention de Lily, les interrogations de James, les menaces de Sirius et pour terminer, le regard déçu de Remus qui m'a tant marquée… A la fin de ma tirade, il me déclare qu'il est temps de dormir un peu, avant de me faire boire une potion de sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, Severus me tourne le dos, toujours affairé à son chaudron. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je me redresse comme je le peux, mon dos me faisant toujours aussi mal. J'inspecte alors les alentours, curieuse. Bon, d'accord, je connais très bien cet appart. Mais pas vous !

C'est un studio minuscule dans lequel il n'y a de place que pour le lit et le comptoir de la cuisine. Il est plutôt sombre et poussiéreux, et j'avoue moi-même que j'hésite toujours à m'asseoir sur les tabourets du comptoir. Severus avait installé son laboratoire du parfait chimiste sur ledit comptoir, laissant juste assez de place pour une assiette et une paire de couverts. Il se trouvait actuellement au pied de l'unique et minuscule fenêtre, complètement absorbé par son chaudron.

Je suis allongée sur le seul lit de la pièce, qui en occupe un bon quart. J'ai une petite moue réprobatrice à la vue des draps usés et troués. Bon, ok, on est en plein milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes, mais quand même… Je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire remarquer tout en cherchant de quoi me vêtir.

-Tu pourrais acheter des draps neufs quand même… Ca fait un peu miteux là… Ils sont troués de partout !

Severus se retourne brusquement, surpris de me voir réveillée de si bonne heure.

-Si tu commences à me faire des remarques acerbes c'est que tu vas mieux…

-Ce n'est pas une remarque acerbe, c'est une critique tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime. Regarde, je pourrais passer mon orteil à travers celui-là…. Dis-je en m'exécutant.

Je ris seule en voyant mon orteil dépasser du drap. Dingue, on dirait un verre de terre obèse qui tente une percée à travers la neige… Youuuuuuhoooouuuuuuuu ! Je crois deviner le regard dubitatif de mon soigneur attitré –qui me paraît justifié soit dit en passant-.

-Je me demande si je ne t'ai pas filé une potion un tantinet trop forte…

Je ricane nerveusement.

-C'est pour oublier ma douleur.

-Eh bien, sois gentille, oublies en silence.

-Tu veux rire ? Je n'ai pas interagit pendant près de 10 heures, faut que je me rattrape !

-J'aurais dû te laisser crever dans la cheminée.

Je lui lance un sourire lumineux.

-Ah ça, tu risques de le regretter longtemps.

Pour confirmer mes dires, j'abandonne soudainement la recherche d'un quelconque vêtement, m'affale du mieux que je peux dans le lit et commence à entonner la chanson des canuts. Vous la connaissez ? Personnellement, je ne l'ai entendue qu'une seule et unique fois au cours de ma misérable et courte vie, mais ses paroles sont restées gravées dans ma mémoire. Il y a de quoi il faut dire.

« Pour chanter Veni Creatoooooooor il faut avoir chasuble d'ooooooooooorrr »

Bis. « Pour chanter Veni Creatooooooooor il faut avoir chasuble d'ooOooOooorrrr »…

Severus ne cherche pas plus loin. Il me lance un _silencio_ bien senti. Bordel, il n'a vraiment aucun humour.

-Merlin, Flanelle, tu es un patient épouvantable.

Je lui lance mon plus beau regard avadakedaverisant, qui n'a d'autre effet que de lui arracher un rire moqueur.

-Je vais te laisser comme ça dix petites minutes, le temps que tu te calmes…

J'hausse les épaules, vexée. Je cherche ma baguette des yeux avant que Severus me fasse signe que celles-ci seraient vaines : il l'a dans la main et vient de s'en servir pour me faire taire. Je me rallonge donc et examine le plafond, qui n'est pas en meilleur état que les draps. Merde alors, je sais qu'on ne passe pas la serpillère sur le plafond, mais y'a un niveau de tolérance… Dès que je récupère ma baguette je dépoussière tout ça.

Je commence à m'assoupir quand Severus décide de me rendre la parole. Etrangement, cela me réveille immédiatement. J'entonne discrètement, juste pour le faire enrager :

« Nous leeees tissoooooooooons pour vous, Grands de l'Egliiiiii-iiiiseee »

Le regard assassin de Severus me fait taire.

-Tu chantes encore un vers et tu vas comprendre ce qui fait ma réputation de terrible mangemort.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un large sourire.

-Passe-moi plutôt mes fringues, que je ne reste pas dans cette tenue indécente toute la journée.

-Tes fringues ont été comme qui dirait… Euh…

-…Annihilés par l'illusoire précarité…

-… Oui, oui, bien sûr. Bon tu as saisi l'essentiel de l'information à ce que je vois.

-Et tu n'as rien à me mettre sur le dos ?

Il grimpe sur le lit –je peux d'ailleurs voir ce qui se passe sous sa robe hinhinhin- et ouvre le placard qui se trouve juste au-dessus. Il en sort une robe de femme, mauve. Je lui jette un regard interloqué. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à le voir sortir une robe de femme du placard. Il me surprend de jour en jour, l'animal !

-Tu sors ça d'où ?

-T'occupes et lève-toi.

Je m'assois tant bien que mal sur le rebord du lit, tout en ramenant le drap contre moi. Severus monte les yeux au plafond en me voyant aussi pudique. Il m'aide à me lever –alors que je garde le drap contre moi- et à commencer à m'aider à enfiler la robe avant de s'agacer :

-Et comment tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller avec ce drap ? Lâche-moi ça.

-Espèce de vieux pervers. N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu faisais avec une robe dans ton placard…

-Si j'avais voulu profiter de toi, je ne me serais pas gêné en te déshabillant, dit-il avec un calme inquiétant.

Je pris un air choqué et outré à cette réplique.

-Severus enfin ! Vilain garnement !

Je lui octroie une tape réprobatrice sur le dos de la main pour appuyer mes dires. Le drap en profite pour se faire la malle, me dénudant le buste. Je ramène le fuyard, rouge de gêne –quoi, je suis pudique, et alors ?-. Mais en levant les yeux, je croise ses prunelles d'ébène (Oui, je suis poète à mes heures), qui lancent un regard qui peut être qualifié de légèrement inquiétant (par une vierge effarouchée, bien sûr).

Le maître des potions s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je tente de le repousser pour la forme, mais il faut croire que je suis encore trop faible pour résister à un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens. Bon d'accord, ça ne change pas du temps normal. Et bon, il a bien l'air de savoir que ce n'est _que_ pour la forme.

-Comme si ça te déplaisait… déclare-t-il en plongeant sur mes lèvres.

… Etrangement je ne trouve rien à répliquer ! Ah, enfin si. Je m'arrache de son baiser, ô combien agréable est-il, et avance d'un ton qui se veut détaché :

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à enfiler la robe.

Il s'assied sur le lit, le visage à hauteur de mon ventre, et pose une main dans le creux de mon dos. Nom d'un diplodocus à roulettes, mon estomac en fait déjà des pirouettes ! Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je tiens à faire remarquer que je me tiens dans le plus simple appareil –juste couverte d'un drap, quoi- et que j'en suis toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de le gêner, au contraire. Il pose sa tête contre mon ventre.

Je ne tiens plus, m'accroupis et fonds sur ses lèvres.

Je rouvre les yeux une bonne heure plus tard, complètement exténuée. Severus est allongé à mes côtés et reprend son souffle. Je me tourne vers l'extérieur, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je suis toujours aussi extatique après avoir joué à la bête à deux dos avec lui, mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il le sache.

Bon d'accord, je vais vous dire ce que vous attendez toutes : Severus Rogue est une véritable bête ! Remarque, il n'est pas très gâté par la nature, heureusement qu'il a ça pour lui.

Severus se retourne vers moi et vient me serrer dans ses bras, ce qui me surprend quelque peu. Il montre rarement de tels signes d'affection. Et le voilà qui niche son visage dans mon cou ! Oh, cela n'est pas pour me déplaire. Pour le prouver, j'enlace ses bras. J'en souris de plus belle. Et merde alors, je crois bien que je suis totalement amoureuse de ce type.

Moi qui voulais rester la jeune femme cynique et caustique que j'ai toujours été… Me voilà transformée en saccharose sur pattes au moindre contact avec ce mangemort ! Et chiottes alors ! Moi qui détestais tant les bisounours, m'en voilà devenue un!!

Quoiqu'en fait… C'est assez cool quand on y réfléchit. La jolie jeune fille en fleur amoureuse du bad-boy réprouvé par la société… Ca a un certain cachet ! Ca ferait un malheur à Hollywood.

Non, ridicule Flanelle. On se croirait dans une comédie musicale américaine à la manque. Tu ne joues pas dans Cry-Baby.

La preuve, Rogue ressemble à tout sauf à Johnny Depp. Oh ne prenez pas vos airs choqués ! On a beau dire, l'amour ne rendra jamais aveugle. Rogue aura toujours le nez crochu, les cheveux gras et un air de va-nu-pieds, quand bien même j'en serais follement éprise. Enfin quand même, si un jour à Poudlard j'avais pu imaginer que quelques années plus tard j'aurais mit mon béguin pour Sirius de côté au profit de notre pire ennemi… Hahaha je me serais moi-même traitée d'énergumène névrosé! (Pour changer, me direz-vous)

Mais comment ai-je atterri aussi bas ? En y repensant, je crois que j'ai commencé à fréquenter les vilains garçons quelque temps après notre sortie de Poudlard… Je commençais à être un peu trop cynique pour leur bien avec mes Maraudeurs d'amis, du coup j'ai sauté sur la mission que Dumbledore me proposait. Ca me permettrait de me changer les idées.

C'était il y a quelques mois. Dumbledore était venue me voir après le travail (bon d'accord, je ne travaillais pas à l'époque, mais c'était juste pour le staïle), me proposant un marché. Il venait de localiser un certain mangemort et avait décidé d'en profiter pour récupérer des informations le plus discrètement du monde. Je crois qu'il n'a pas voulu dénoncer Rogue au ministère.

Bref. Il avait spécifiquement besoin de mon aide, et de celle de personne d'autre. Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout d'abord parce qu'il ne pouvait pas demander aux membres de l'Ordre : il ne voulait pas que l'Ordre soit directement impliqué dans cette affaire. L'enjeu était trop grand si la « taupe » était découverte. Il souhaitait qu'une personne plus ou moins neutre serve d'espions : l'Ordre avait trop peu de membres pour se permettre d'en perdre.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait surtout chez moi, c'était le fait que je puisse m'introduire n'importe où sans être vue grâce à ma forme animagus. Je suis un joli petit papillon. Un adorable machaon ! Des cinq Maraudeurs, je suis la seule à m'être faite repérer par Dumbledore… Je n'ai bien sûr pas dénoncé mes amis –ils m'exaspèrent, mais je ne leur ferai tout de même pas ça ! Et bon, j'ai mes principes-, mais le vieux fou m'a plus ou moins faite chanter : il me déclara qu'il ne me dénoncerait pas au ministère si de mon côté de m'engageais à mettre mes dons à son service… Inutile de dire que je n'avais guère le choix. Bref, ce jour était arrivé. Ma forme animale allait bien lui servir pour m'introduire dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles !

Je priais juste pour ne pas me manger une tapette à mouche.

Enfin bref, tout c'était plus ou moins passé comme prévu : je m'étais introduite chez Severus un soir d'été, alors qu'il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Je me dis maintenant que c'était trop facile et qu'il a dû y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça. Severus est trop précautionneux pour laisser sa minuscule fenêtre ouverte. Bref.

Je me suis donc collée au lustre pour coller avec mon image de lépidoptère égaré. J'ai passé les trois quarts de la nuit là-bas : il y avait quatre mangemorts présents. Je n'avais réussi à reconnaître que deux d'entre eux : Severus et Goyle.

Lorsque les trois mangemorts sont partis, Severus a pointé sa baguette vers le pauvre papillon que j'étais et m'a magistralement fait atterrir par terre. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas du tout compris comment il a pu me reconnaître. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il m'a avoué que voir débarquer un machaon en pleine nuit, c'était plutôt louche. Comment ? Lui, parano ? Nooooooonnnn…

En gros, on a passé pas mal de temps à éructer l'un contre l'autre. Il comptait me garder en otage au début. J'ai passé plusieurs jours chez lui. Le pauvre. J'ai été tellement insupportable qu'il m'a relâchée avec un pacte : au niveau des informations, on faisait fifty-fifty. Une sur l'Ordre, une sur tonton Voldy. Serment inviolable bien sûr. Je me suis empressée d'accepter : je ne faisais pas partie de l'Ordre ! Je n'y pouvais donc rien si je ne pouvais pas donner d'informations…

Enfin, évidemment, Severus a rapidement compris que je n'avais aucune information. J'ai adoré l'air constipé qu'il a prit à ce moment. Il se tenait obligé de me donner des informations pour remplir sa part du serment alors que je n'avais rien –ou presque- en contrepartie… Il avait trouvé son maître !

Il me prenait pour une Gryffondor sans cervelle, mais je pense qu'il a été largement impressionné par ma mesquinerie. Il m'a souvent demandé pourquoi j'avais été envoyée à Gryffondor. J'avoue moi-même m'être posé la question des milliers de fois : je ne suis pas courageuse, pas spécialement sympathique, je n'ai aucun honneur, aucune considération personnelle, je n'ai pas le sang chaud… Franchement, je pense que le Choixpeau n'a pas dû aimer ma tête !

Bon, tout ça pour dire que lorsque je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, Severus est absent. Mais ce n'est pas le détail le plus inquiétant : Non, la colonie de mangemorts qui s'étale à mes pieds à mes pieds devrait me préoccuper beaucoup plus. Et Merde. J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir…


End file.
